


If The House Is Rocking...

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Treat, video games - knock knock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero/Quatre treat for the prompt "someone hears an odd sound and decides to investigate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The House Is Rocking...

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected to Season's Greetings.

A hollow knocking sound filled the darkened room. Quatre squeaked, pressing closer to Heero. Heero smiled comfortingly at the blond.

Quatre smiled back, sheepishly. “I guess that’s why it’s called knock knock?”

Heero nodded. “There’s a lot of themes of doors and wanting to come into someplace you’re barred from.”

“And you’re playing hide and seek?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes you have to explore the house or the woods to find the little girl.”

“And she tells you the truth?”

“She gives you pieces of reality. You use them to get the good ending.”

“It’s creepy.”

Heero nodded. “It’s supposed to be since it represents either a nightmare or going insane.”

“Going insane?”

“His bed has wheels. Like a hospital gurney.”

“... That just makes it creepier.”

“I’ll protect you.”

Quatre smiled, cuddling close. “My hero.”

“Mm-hm.” Heero nuzzled Quatre’s hair.

Quatre mewled cutely. “Mm, or we could play a different kind of game...”

Just then the sound of a light bulb shattering came from the game. Quatre squeaked again, clinging to Heero.

Heero chuckled. “Maybe that’s a good idea, if this is too scary for you.”

Quatre pouted cutely. “It’s not too scary.”

“No?”

“No. I just want sex.”

“Mm, sex is good.”

“Mm-hm...”


End file.
